1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-conducting structure, and in particular to a combination of heat pipes and a heat-conducting base.
2. Description of Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. M349179 discloses a conventional heat sink having juxtaposed heat pipes, which includes a heat-dissipating body, a heat-conducting base and a plurality of heat pipes. The heat-dissipating body is formed by stacking a plurality of heat-dissipating pieces. The heat pipe has a heat-absorbing end and a condensing end. Each of the heat-dissipating pieces is provided with through-holes. The condensing section of the heat pipe penetrates the thorough-hole of each heat-dissipating piece. The heat-conducting block is provided with a plurality of troughs in which the heat-absorbing ends of the heat pipes can be juxtaposed.
Before the heat-absorbing end of the heat pipe is disposed in the trough, a metallic material of a low melting point has to be applied to the interior of the trough. Then, the heat-absorbing end of the heat pipe is disposed in the trough. Finally, the heat pipe is put into a soldering furnace, so that the applied metallic material can be heated and melted to secure the heat pipe to the heat-conducting block. In this way, a heat sink having heat pipes can be formed. However, the surface of the heat pipe may become black due to the heating of the soldering furnace. As a result, another reduction-and-oxidization (abbreviated as “redox” hereinafter) process has to be executed, thereby making the surface of the heat pipe to return its original color.
The process of manufacturing the above-mentioned heat sink involves the production cost and material cost resulted from the steps of applying and melting heat-conducting medium. Furthermore, during the combination of the heat pipe with the heat-conducting block, the surface of the heat pipe becomes block due to the heating and melting steps of the soldering furnace. As a result, it is necessary to execute another redox process to make the surface of the heat pipe to return its original color, which causes additional cost.
Thus, in order to eliminate the heating and melting steps used in the conventional process, a pressing step is proposed, whereby the juxtaposed heat pipes can be compressed in a trough of the heat-conducting block. However, the step of pressing the heat pipe into the heat-conducting block is more complicated. Also, the surface of the heat pipe after pressing may suffer damage easily, which affects the yield and lifetime of the heat sink. Furthermore, when the heat sink is transported to another place, the heat pipes inserted into the heat-conducting block may be displaced easily due to external forces.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his deliberate research and expert experiences.